Savior
by concealedcanine
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for a long 12 years. He missed the birth of his daughter and every birthday since. He has left his wife to support herself and their child while he wanders the land. One day it proves too much when Sarada confronts Sakura about him. But out of the mess appears a silver haired savior. KakaSaku (No longer a one shot! )
1. Everything will be okay

Sarada gazed at the picture trembling in her hand. What could this mean? It could merely be coincidence right? She felt more of her distraught feelings flooding back through her. She was so confused it almost hurt. She wanted a father. She wanted someone that she could go to and confide in.

"Where am I suppose to go? I want my… No… A father." she sighed.

Clearing her mind by trying to breath steadily she thought of people she could go to and that was when the light bulb went off. Someone her mother had always said she could trust no matter what, Hatake Kakashi. The Uchiha ran off through the village towards his residence hoping to find at least so peace and comfort there. After all, Kakashi was one of, if not the only, person that she truly admired in the village. All the stories and what of what he had done was simply incredible beyond compare.

Reaching his door at last she knocked, "Ka-Kakashi-sama. It's Sarada. May I come in?" she asked politely trying to hide the inflections in her voice that would tell him she was not in a good place at the moment.

Her head lifted slightly at his call back, "Sure come in!".

Not hesitating she opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. Kakashi looked like he had just stood from the couch since there was a fresh indentation from where he had been sitting as he made his way over to her. Immediately Kakashi knew something was off. Sarada's eyes were red and puffy while tear stains dotted her cheek.

"Sarada… what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

The young girl chuckled weakly, "I should have known I couldn't hide it from you."

"Sit on the couch, I'll make you some tea." he motioned before heading to the kitchen and preparing the tea. "Why aren't you talking to your mother about whatever is bothering you?" he asked not knowing what had just transpired.

"I tried. But I guess the subject bothered her and she ended up destroying our house and then fainted." Sarada told him as if it were not big deal even though it did bother her how her mother reacted.

"I mean, I could see her destroying a house no problem but releasing her anger like that? Fainting? Doesn't sound like her. You must have touched upon something that is bugging her quite a bit. Where is she now? Is she okay?" Kakashi asked trying not to sound too worried. But if he was to be honest Kakashi feared for his old student.

Sarada sighed knowing that the man was right, "I guess so. I still feel like it was an over reaction."

"Well that depends, what is the problem?" he asked cautiously coming over with two cups of tea and handing one to Sarada.

This time she struggled to speak, "It's about… papa. I have never known him. I have never even met him. I see everyone else in the village talking, playing, and having time with theirs but I walk home alone." Sarada was starting to choke up, "Did he even want me? Why hasn't he come back? Am I even my mother's daughter?!" Her voice rose steadily and tears began to run down her cheeks.

Kakashi hated seeing someone so distraught. It hurt him inside. Even though he wasn't really the most emotional man in the world it still bothered him. Setting down his cup of tea he scooted closer to Sarada and wrapped his arms around her. It didn't take much for Sarada to start holding him back. She cried into his shirt letting out all the pent up emotions and Kakashi just sat there with her. If anyone knew how she felt, it was him. The idea of not being able to share your life with your father was a depressing thought. There was a special bond between a father and his child. Kakashi silently cursed Sasuke for what he had done. Even if it was for a mission, Kakashi knew that Sasuke should have been able to come back even if it was just for a day or two. There was nothing that could excuse his behavior.

After a while Sarada began to calm down her sobs becoming soft shudders and when this happened Kakashi spoke, "Sarada listen… I don't know what your father thinks. But I do know that Sakura is your mother and that they are married. I know it's not easy going through life without your Papa. I went through the same thing in a way." Kakashi paused letting his words sink in, "But, I don't want you to have to go through it anymore than you already have. So how would you like it if I walked you home from now on. If you ever want to train with me or just have a good time together I can be there for you. Like a father." It was the best thing he could offer. Kami knows that he wished he was a father but no one had ever interested him enough to pursue it.

Sarada listened as she tried to sooth her emotions. When she finally understood what he was offering Sarada's eyes widened and looked up at Kakashi, "You really would do that for me?" she asked incredulously.

Kakashi gave her his crinkly eyed smile and nodded.

Her hug tightened around him, "Thank you Kakashi-sama… thank you so much. I would love that." She hadn't felt her heart this light before.

Kakashi's eyes flicked to the clock and sighed, "It's late. Why don't you sleep here tonight? I have an extra room with a bed."

Sarada nodded with a soft, "Mhmm~". That release of all her emotion wiped her out.

Kakashi scooped the little girl up in his arms carrying her like a princess to the room. Laying her down in bed he tucked Sarada in snuggly. "I am going to go check on your mom okay? I'll be back in just a bit. Get some rest." he whispered before starting to move away after setting her glasses on the bedside table.

"Kakashi-sama?"

"What is it Sarada?"

"Can… can I get a kiss good night? Momma always gives me a kiss good night."

Kakashi chuckled softly, "Close your eyes."

Sarada closed her eyes feeling a little sad that she wasn't going to get what she asked for. But just as she was going to let it go she felt a soft pair of warm lips pressed to her forehead. And there was no mask in the way. She hummed happily.

"Goodnight, Sarada." Kakashi whispered before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Pulling his green jacket on then his boots, Kakashi headed out to the hospital at his usual casual pace. He liked wandering the streets at night. Things were much more calm. He used this time to think. Why hadn't Sasuke come back yet? What could be so important that he stayed away for twelve long years? Kakashi couldn't think of a single reason as to why someone would stay away from his family for that long. He couldn't even remember assigning Sasuke a mission so that was even out of the question. Sasuke was out on his own for a reason no one knew. The more Kakashi thought about this the more he could understand Sakura's reaction. It had to be painful to never see her husband, let alone hear from, for twelve years.

His mind stayed busy until he reached the hospital. He told the nurse at the front desk he was looking for Sakura's room. The nurse nodded and pointed down the hall and told him a room number. Thanking her he continued on his way and entered the room quietly when he arrived. Sakura was laying in bed still asleep from her ordeal earlier. Kakashi sighed and sat next to her looking over his former student. He felt sorry for her. She deserved so much better than this. Kakashi pulled a pencil and notebook out of one the pockets on his jacket and jotted down a quick note for her.

'Sakura- I have Sarada at my place so do not worry about her. I will make sure she gets to school tomorrow. Get better -Kakashi"

He set the note on the bedside table and lounged back again his attention still fixated on Sakura. He wanted to make this right for both of them. What would it hurt to help them out? He had more than enough money and time after all. Naruto never gave him missions just desk work. Nodding he knew just what he was going to do. They would need a place to live and Kakashi was getting tired of his old apartment anyways. Why not buy a house? He certainly had saved up enough money for it.

Kakashi paused his thoughts as he got home and walked inside. Peeking in at Sarada he saw that she was sound asleep exactly where he had left her. A soft smile overcame him as he closed the door quietly and went to his room. Putting on a pair of sleep shorts and a loose shirt he laid down in his bed pondering his earlier thoughts. A yawn overcame him as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Several hours passed when Sarada woke to use the restroom. Finishing her business she rubbed her eyes sleepily but paused at her door before glancing at Kakashi's. Shrugging she opened his door silently entering the room before closing the door behind her. Getting into his bed she cuddled up against the silver haired nin. She was thankful he didn't wake up from her actions. Letting out a prolonged sigh she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth his body gave off. This is what she wanted. To feel safe like this. To have a Papa to cuddle with.

Sakura awoke around two in the morning. Thinking Sarada would be in the room with her she looked around a little frightened and saw the note. Picking it up she felt her heart skip a beat and a soft smile over take her. Sarada was more than safe there. Getting up she put on her boots and walked out of her room. She couldn't go back to sleep. Sakura wasn't feeling tired at all so she decided to take a stroll to sort out her thoughts. Letting her feet carry her about the village Sakura's mind buzzed with question that had been asked by the other two earlier. Why's, what's, and how's. But she also worried about what she was going to do about the house. She was already in financial trouble since Sasuke wasn't providing for her at all. After half an hour she paused to look where her feet had carried her. She was looking directly up at one of the windows of Kakashi's apartment. Her heart carried her right to her child. Smiling she made her way to Kakashi's door. Luckily he hadn't locked it so she entered silently. Taking off her boots at the entrance she tip toed to the open door expecting to see Sarada laying in bed but she wasn't there. She started to panic again. Although she had noticed her daughter's boots at the entrance as well. Moving to the closed door, Sakura opened it gently trying to keep down the noise. Once it was open she was greeted with probably the most adorable sight she had ever laid eyes on. Kakashi hand one arm draped over Sarada and the child was curled up against his chest looking as peaceful as ever. Leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms Sakura looked upon the pair a soft smile on her lips. This was something she wanted for her family and what she had was no where near this.

After sometime passed Sakura straightened up and closed the door. She moved to the couch and sat down thinking. Tucking her knees under her chin Sakura stared off into the distance. She was questioning everything she knew. It didn't take long before her eyes began to droop and then fell asleep all together.

Kakashi woke up first. He looked down at the pressure against his chest and saw Sarada curled up there. He smiled behind his mask figuring she snuck in during the night. His eye wandered to the clock and saw they had plenty of time before school started for her.

Kakashi nudged the girl in his arms, "Hey… Sarada, wake up~" he ushered her.

Stirring she stretched and yawned making the cutest squeaking sound, "I don't waaaaaanna." she whined.

Chuckling, Kakashi shook his head, "You need to come on." he got up moving away from her and heard another whine and a murmur of her wanting the body heat back. "Let's go, up you get." Kakashi tried again. Nothing. Thinking of a way to get her up he grinned remembering how ticklish the girl was, "If you don't get up I'll tickle you…" Kakashi grinned evilly through his mask.

Sarada bolted up right, "Okay I'm up, I'm up!"

Nodding Kakashi headed her off to the bathroom to freshen up. Both of them froze however when they saw a sleeping Sakura on the couch. Sarada looked up at Kakashi to see him put a finger to his covered lips and push her off to the bathroom

Kakashi meanwhile headed to the kitchen where he quietly began to get out materials to cook breakfast. He decided to whip up one of Sakura's favorites and he was going to teach Sarada how to do it. As he finished getting out the last of the ingredients and materials Sarada appeared from the bathroom tip toeing to Kakashi's side.

"Want me to teach you how to cook one of your Mama's favorite breakfasts?" he asked with an all too knowing grin.

Sarada nodded unable to wipe a smile off her face. This was kinda fun she found.

Kakashi grabbed a little stool and put it down in front of the stove and counter area they would be working at. They ended up making tamagoyaki, okayu with cranberries and pecans, and pork. When all the food was done Kakashi put a cup of tea on it and ushered Sarada off to give the food to her mother.

Standing in front of Sakura nervously Sarada spoke, "Mama.. wake up."

Sakura stirred and mumbled something that sounded like not yet which made Kakashi chuckling as he was now cooking his and Sarada's breakfast. The two girls were all to similar

"Wake up Mama…" Sarada repeated, "Or do you want Kakashi-sama to tickle you awake like he threatened me with?"

Once again like mother like daughter Sakura's eyes snapped open and she sat right to see her little girl standing in front of her with a tray of food. "What's this?" she asked her voice gentle.

"Kakashi-sama and I made you breakfast. He taught me and said this was one of your favorites." Sarada smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you sweetheart. And he is most certainly right. It is one of my favorites." Sakura nodded taking the tray and and trying a bite of each humming happily, "Mmm~ this turned out really good Sarada."

The little girl beamed. She was having the time of her life at the moment. It was the closest she ever got to true family time and father time. "You're welcome." Sarada giggled tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Alright Sarada, your food is ready now." Kakashi told her.

Nodding she made her way over and grabbed her food before going back and sitting next to Sakura. Soon Kakashi joined them as well all three eating in silence. When they were done Kakashi collected the dishes and put them in the sink running water into them to soak.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Alright, Sarada why don't you get your shoes on while your mother washes up before we head out for school humph?" His eyes flicked to Sakura who was rather surprised. She had never really seen this side of him before.

Sarada nodded saying, "Hurry up Mama, I don't want to be late."

Giving a soft chuckle Sakura stood and walked to the bathroom washing her face and fixing her hair in the mirror. She could hear Sarada giggling out in the other room as it sounded like Kakashi was trying to tickle her while they got their boots on. Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself in the mirror. It was nice to hear her daughter laughing and see her smiling. Finishing up they walked out of the apartment and towards the school. Sarada kept telling Kakashi about some of her adventures and how training was going. Which was odd considering she thought this whole ninja thing was a joke in the first place. But she finally had a figure to share her thoughts with.

Arriving at the school just as the bell was about to go off Sarada hesitated, "Will you be here to pick me up after?" she looked back at Kakashi.

His eyes flicked from Sarada to Sakura who had her eyes trained on him as well, "Sure I will." he nodded.

With that Sarada ran off into the school leaving Sakura and Kakashi standing there together, "Come with me." Sakura spoke grabbing him by the wrist and tugging Kakashi along.

"You know you don't need to pull me. I am perfectly capable of following you." He chuckled letting himself be dragged along.

Sakura didn't say anything. Her head was spinning too fast for words. This whole morning from when she first arrived at the apartment had been so surreal. She didn't know what to think. They finally reached the bridge that they had always met at during the early years of Team 7.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked spinning on her heels to face him stopping at the dead center of the bridge.

"I want to." he stated matter of factly.

"Don't give me that crap. You have a reason and I want it." Her voice trembled. Sakura's emotions were quite out of whack at the moment.

Kakashi rubbed his foot against the wood a little thinking of how to answer her.

"Kakashi… ans-"

"I know what it's like to grow up without a father!" he nearly shouted only raising his voice a little in the end.

Sakura stood there stunned. That certainly wasn't the answer she had been expecting. Although, she couldn't really say what she had been expecting, "I see…" was all she could manage in response.

"Sakura look, you are a member of my team. I not only care for you but now that you are grown up and have a child… I care for her too. I don't like seeing my teammates in the state that you two are in because that is exactly how… well… how my life was. I want to help. I know you are having financial troubles and what happened to your house won't help. And I want to move out of my old apartment so… I am going to buy a house and you two can live in it. As long as you help buy groceries and what not… you can live there as long as you want. Just please remember what I taught you, teammates stick together."

If Sakura hadn't had the air knocked out of her before it sure had been now. Kakashi never spent money and… he had no reason to buy a house. If he wanted out of his old apartment he could just get a new one. This was too much. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei… You can't be serious. What you are saying, I don't think-"

"Then stop thinking. I have already made up my mind." He crossed his arms defiantly.

Sakura could feel herself getting choked up again. Damn why did she have to cry so often. Not knowing what to do or say she embraced Kakashi holding him tightly letting her hot tears fall. When he wrapped his arms around her Sakura couldn't help but feel cared for even if it wasn't the person who promised to do it all those years ago. "T-th-thank you! Thank you s-so much Kaka-shi." her sobs of mixed happiness and sadness overwhelming her speech.

Kakashi rubbed her back soothingly, "Shhh~ We are going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay."

As his words washed over her like the water rushed under the bridge Sakura finally, after all these years, believed that things really were going to be okay, all thanks to the man she currently embraced.


	2. Figuring Things Out

/I am sorry this took so long but being in college I really don't have much time and I promise I am working on all of my stories. I hope you enjoy the new chapter./

Kakashi sat at a bench just outside of the academy reminiscing on the day he had just had. His world had just been flipped turned upside down. Brow furrowing Kakashi flipped a page of his ever infamous book scanning the familiar pages, while in the back of his mind he tried to sort through all the houses he had already looked at while waiting for Sarada's school day to pass.

There had been two options that he liked the most. One had a brilliant view of the Hokage cliff face. Yet, the only thing that held him on reserves for that house was the fact that his face was dead center of the north side view. The other house was the one that he had really enjoyed. It wasn't much, just the way he liked it. A two story house with a spot right next to the river and training grounds. It would also be a nice spot for Sakura and Sarada as it wouldn't be too far of a walk to school or the hospital. Unfortunately, Kakashi was quite the penny pincher so the fact that the house cost more was enough to make him shudder. At the same time this wasn't just for him… it was for Sarada and Sakura.

_**DING DING…. DING DING!**_

Kakashi looked up at the sound of the academy bells ringing, signaling the end of the school day. His one exposed eye kept glancing up from his beloved book looking for Sarada amongst the departing children. He could see a few descendants here and there. Most of them gave Kakashi a polite wave as they walked by.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Boruto exclaimed, waving.

Next to him walked Sarada who smiled happily, "Hello Kakashi-sama."

"What are you doing here?" Boruto asked looking a little confused.

"I'm here to walk Sarada home."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I wanted him to." Sarada interjected before Kakashi could say anything.

"Oh… well, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Sarada-chan!" the blonde ran off to meet his father at the ramen stand Ichiraku.

"Anything you want to do before we head home?" Kakashi asked looking to Sarada and putting his book away.

"Could we go for some dango?"

"Humph… Only if you promise to tell me about your day." Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

Sarada nodded cracking a little smile. Kakashi stood heading away from the school. Sarada immediately jumped into how her day went. She talked about her history lesson where they discussed the growth of the hidden leaf village and then about their form demonstrations. She said Boruto had done his father's classic transformation jutsu dubbed the 'Sexy Technique." Kakashi had to shake his head and chuckle at that one as he had a plethora of memories where Naruto had performed that technique.

The talk lasted them all the way into the center of the village where the dango shop was. A playful jangling of the bell at the door announced their arrival. Walking up to the counter Sarada ordered first, oddly enough getting what her mother normally got. They may not have looked much alike but they sure had very similar personalities. Kakashi followed her order and then paid. Sarada thanked him for the dango as they left the shop.

As usual Kakashi's food disappeared in an instant without anyone being able to see his face while Sarada happily munched away. Kakashi glanced down to look at the Uchiha. Her disposition had been so down the day before and a little that morning. Now however, she seemed to be the happy young girl she deserved to be. Debating on whether or not he should tell her about the agreement for her and her mother to live with him Kakashi decided to leave it a surprise and began to formulate a plot for revealing it to Sarada.

"When we get back I want you to do your homework so that you will have the rest of the night off." Kakashi told her. He knew he wasn't her father but he still wanted to see her perform well in school.

Sarada looked up at him skepticly, "Aren't you one to talk. My mother told me how you were known for late paperwork."

It was just a tease and Kakashi knew it. Even though it was a very truthful tease, "Are you saying you want to have a reputation like me?" he jabbed back.

"Depends on the part of the reputation." Sarada pointed out fairly.

Kakashi let out a chuckle, "Just how much has your mother told you?"

"Enough." Sarada replied vaguely a mischievous grin on her face.

"Humph…" Kakashi huffed playfully.

They continued their walk to his apartment in silence just enjoying the day. Upon arrival Kakashi began looking for things he could use to make the three of them dinner as Sarada sat at the table beginning her work. Managing to scrounge up enough ingredients to make a dinner of rice, broccoli, and chicken, Kakashi set about preparing everything to be cooked.

Sarada stopped him every now and then to ask for help on her homework. Kakashi was impressed at how intelligent she was. The questions Sarada asked were at an astoundingly high level that not even most genin would ask.

Kakashi didn't start cooking until the sun was setting knowing that Sakura tended to finish work just after sunset. When Sarada finished her work she walked over to Kakashi who was getting out the necessary cookware to make dinner.

"Can I help?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded handing her a pot, "Put three cups of water in here and one and half cups of rice."

Sarada did as she was told as Kakashi cut up the chicken. Kakashi slid the meat into the skillet that had olive oil in it. She returned to his side and handed over the pot so Kakashi could put it on the stove as well.

"Now what?"

Pointing to a couple of cabinets and drawers, "You can set the table. There are plates there, cups there, and silverware there."

"Okay!"

Sarada moved about grabbing what was needed before placing them on the table. In the meantime Kakashi added some teriyaki sauce and the steamed broccoli to the chicken skillet and stirred them together.

Moments after Sarada set the table a knock sounded at the door before it opened and Sakura entered taking a deep breath, "Mmm~ something smells wonderful."

"Kakashi-sama is making chicken with broccoli and rice." Sarada told her.

"It should be ready in a bit if you two want to wash up."

"Alright. Off you go Sarada." Sakura insisted ushering her daughter off to the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed behind her Sakura made her way over to Kakashi, "Have you told her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have an idea."

"But…"

"How was work?" Kakashi interjected before Sakura could finish.

Sakura screwed up her face in a perturbed expression before sighing, "It was fine. Hectic as usual but could have been worse."

At that moment Sarada exited the bathroom, "Your turn mom."

Sakura nodded and walked off to wash up, "Take this for me and set it on the table." Kakashi requested of Sarada.

She took the plate of chicken and broccoli that Kakashi had handed her and placed it on a hot pad on the table while he made his way over with the pot of rice and serving utensils. Sarada noticed that there was no milk so she grabbed it from the fridge and brought it over. Meanwhile, Kakashi dished up the food. Right on queue Sakura walked out of the bathroom and headed to the table.

"Looks good." Sakura remarked sitting down.

"Let's just hope it tastes as good as it looks then." Kakashi smirked.

Sarada took the first bite, "Not bad." she shrugged trying to pester him.

"Oh you are too kind." he jested as he began eating.

As they ate Sakura and Sarada discussed her school day. This definitely went to a new level than the conversation that had previously taken place between Kakashi and Sarada. Kakashi didn't say much. He just enjoyed having the company since he usually spent his meals alone. He had never known himself to be a social man but in this small company he found himself more at home.

When they finished eating Sakura offered to clean up after the meal. Kakashi took this time to shower while Sarada helped her mother. Continuing to plot the surprise of telling Sarada about the future plans Kakashi believed he had it fully planned out. Now all he had to do was pick the house. That was the hard part. One more expensive house which he could definitely afford but didn't really want to front up the money. Or one house with his face always staring down at him. The more he thought about it the creepier it became to live in a house that was constantly being watched over by the faces of the past Hokages.

When the two girls finished their chore Sakura set to her paperwork that she had to get finished by the next day and Sarada read a book on the couch. This was a typical evening for them. Always in silence. Sakura wished she could do more with her daughter but knew that this paperwork had to get done. Oh, how she hoped Sarada would understand.

As Kakashi walked out of the bathroom they both looked up. Of course they knew who it was but couldn't help but fight the natural human instinct.

"Anyone want some tea?" he inquired looking to them.

"Sure." Sakura replied distractedly continuing her work.

"Yes please." Sarada nodded returning to her book.

As Kakashi prepared the tea he felt a connection to Sarada through the way she was so intently reading her book. When he read a book for the first time Kakashi became so engrossed in it that it was hard for him to put it down and that was exactly how Sarada seemed with her current reading material.

Kakashi leaned against the counter as the water heated up taking out his own book. At the sound of the pot whistling he set it down poured them each a cup of camomile tea. both of the girls took it graciously before returning to their tasks. Kakashi sat next to Sarada and resumed reading his book.

A couple hours later Sakura made a long groaning sound as she stretched, "Finally… Done." No one said anything in response to her so she spoke again, "Sarada, why don't you shower and get ready for bed."

Sarada knew it sounded like a request but knew that it was more of a command so she nodded and got up before grabbing clothes out of the guest room as Kakashi had gone and picked up some of Sakura and Sarada's things while he had waited for Sarada's day to end after looking at houses.

Kakashi didn't speak until the water had turned on, "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"I have to turn this stuff in first thing in the morning but nothing after that. Why?"

"I need you to come look at a house and see if it fits your needs."

"Why do you need me for that? Can't you just pick?"

"Because I want your opinion."

"I guess we could do that sure. Are you going to let me in on this little plan then?"

"I figured that once we pick the house I will get Sarada from school and instead of heading here I will take her to the new place and we can reveal our plan there." Sure it was a simple plan but sweet nonetheless.

"Alright then." There was a pause in their conversation, "She seems happier."

"Humph?"

"Oh you know what I mean Kakashi. Sarada has always been a more serious child. But since you have taken her under your wing she… just seems happier."

"Well I am glad my efforts are doing something."

It was moments like these that Sakura wished Kakashi was more expressive. She wanted to have a serious talk. But at the same time she found his reserve quite soothing. It was as if he knew it was all going to be fine. It calmed her. Figuring it was just better to drop it Sakura looked around taking in more of his apartment as she hadn't had much time for it before.

This time Kakashi was first to speak, "You can have my bed tonight. Sarada can have the guest room."

"Kakashi… you don't have to do that."

"I know."

"Then don't do it."

"You aren't going to change my mind."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Sakura huffed acting exasperated.

"Because I merely want to spite you." he retorted teasingly.

They heard the water shut off. Sakura went over to her bag and pulled out a medical book and began reading up on something she would no doubt have to take care of down the line while Kakashi returned his full attention to his book. When Sarada left the bathroom she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Hot showers had a tendency to make her sleepy.

Both adults took notice of this. Kakashi's eye darted to Sakura nodding. Getting the message Sakura stood and moved to her daughter.

"Come on… let's get you in bed." Sakura insisted

"Can Kakashi-sama come too?" She asked meaning that she wanted them both to tuck her in. Both of them turned to Kakashi expectantly.

Sighing knowing he couldn't fight the pleading looking of the young Uchiha, Kakashi stood, "Sure…"

Sarada climbed into the bed snuggling herself into the sheets that her mom had pulled over her. Sakura gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead goodnight and Kakashi patted her on the head. They walked back to the door turning off the light.

"Goodnight Sarada." Sakura smiled talking in her loving motherly tone.

Kakashi couldn't ignore how much he liked the way Sakura sounded when she said that, "Goodnight to you too." Kakashi copied trying to sound gentle as well.

"Kakashi-sama?" Sarada piped up.

"Humph?"

"Can I get a goodnight kiss from you too?"

He chuckled softly, "Go to sleep."

Sakura had expected that response and turned to leave once she saw her daughter close her eyes but stalled when Kakashi didn't walk with her. She turned to see him head back into the room. Hurrying over Sakura watched Kakashi's form bend down, pull down his mask, and placed a soft peck on her daughter's forehead. Of course she couldn't see his face as he did this but the sentiment amazed her. Sakura would never had guessed Kakashi would do something like this.

As she saw him straightening up, Sakura bolted away from the door so as not to be caught watching him. Kakashi left the room closing the door behind him to see Sakura sitting on the couch. She didn't say anything and neither did he, or at least for the moment.

"Thank you…" Sakura murmured still slightly in shock at what she had seen.

"For what?"

"Don't give me that. You know what."

"No I really don't." Kakashi insisted.

"For giving Sakura what she wanted." she conceded, "She has never really had a father to do that. So I appreciate the effort you are making."

"As I told you before, I know what it's like to grow up without a father."

"I know… but it still means a lot because I know you don't have to."

"Sakura, it's fine really. Now… it's your turn.

Suddenly a deep blush overcame her. What did he mean? A goodnight kiss for her, "Y-you do mean bed right?"

Kakashi noticed her face go scarlet and smirked behind his mask, "Of course that's what I meant. What did you think I meant?" he teased.

"If you insist." Sakura ignored his question trying not to get any redder.

She got up from the couch and made her way to his room. She glanced around when she entered and noticed he had made the bed for her. Sakura climbed in and could clearly smell Kakashi's scent of sandle-wood and what seemed like crisp air after a lightning storm. The scent was oddly calming.

"Do you need anything? Water?" Kakashi asked.

"No… I'm fine thank you."

"Alright then. Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Kakashi." She closed her eyes and just as he was about to close the door she spoke up, "Can I get a goodnight kiss too?" she giggled copying her daughter.

"Go to sleep Sakura." Kakashi chuckled.

She waited to feel him move closer to her but instead heard the door close. Sakura knew it wouldn't happen. Yet somewhere inside her she wished it had. Just like Sarada wanted her father, Sakura wanted her husband. She wanted the closeness that usually came with marriage. Letting out a yawn Sakura let herself submerge into her slumber thinking about what she really wanted.

Kakashi had sighed when he closed the door. Yes… part of him had wanted to do as Sakura asked. But he knew it had just been a joke or at least figured it was. Afterall Sakura was married. He walked over to the couch after turning off the lights. Kakashi laid there for quite sometime unable to let sleep wash over him. Thoughts of the future and past running through his mind. More anger bubbled up within him over what Sasuke had done. He knew that he was going to do his best to make up for all these wrongs. Even though he didn't have to.

With that in mind Kakashi closed his eyes and began to drift. Memories of his father floating through his mind. He wouldn't let that happen to Sarada.


	3. Not Just a House but a Home

Chapter 3: Not Just a House but a Home

Sakura headed out to the hospital that morning at the same time Sarada and Kakashi left for school. They had performed their usual morning routine of making breakfast and eating together before their departure. Kakashi had given Sakura the address of the house to meet him at after they were done with their primary tasks.

Sarada and Kakashi stopped in front of the school, the young Uchiha looking hesitant. She was having such a good time with Kakashi that she really didn't want to go to school.

"You will be here to pick me up right?"

"Mhm… So will your mother."

"Promise?"

A soft chuckle could be heard coming from Kakashi, "Yes… I promise."

Sarada nodded and turned heading to the school. Kakashi watched her enter and sighed when she had disappeared inside. Spinning around and stuffing his hands in his pockets Kakashi made his way to the house in a monotonous fashion. He began humming an easy tune while on his way. Kakashi had to delay somewhat as Sakura had to have enough time to run to the hospital and back to their meeting destination. His carefree stroll lead him past a dango stand and decided to grab some for Sakura and himself. It didn't take much longer from there to reach the house. Oddly enough Sakura had managed to beat him there.

"Why are you always late?" She sighed teasing him.

"Oh… so you don't want this then?" Kakashi held up the dango that was in his hand and grinned at Sakura's widening eyes as she licked her lips.

"I take it back!" Sakura replied hurriedly snagging the food from his hand and began munching away happily.

"Humph~ that's what thought. So, ready for contestant number 1? I like this one most."

Sakura simply nodded as she was still chewing away at her treat.

They walked side by side up to the front door and Kakashi unlocked it with the key that the salesman had left him so he could come back. Allowing Sakura to enter first, Kakashi closed the door behind him and a soft gasp could be heard escaping Sakura. The bottom floor was relatively open with sliding doors that could be kept open to provide more space. Last time he had visited here Kakashi made sure to keep them all open. This way Sakura would be greeted with the view that he wanted. There were trees out of the east side windows and the running water of the river could be heard. She walked steadily over to see what it looked like directly. She was slightly stunned that this house was for sale.

"Come on, you'll like the back yard." he motioned to her to follow him to the north side wall and another sliding door.

Opening it revealed a fairly big yard. There were cherry blossom trees over in the right corner of it with a small pond below them. The rest was open. This pleased Kakashi because it gave him room to spread out in the comfort of his own yard. This spot would also accommodate social gatherings if needed. The spot he thought Sakura would like most was on the right side of the yard where a flower garden was. He knew she enjoyed flowers.

Kakashi's eye flicked over to her, "I'll be in the kitchen. Feel free to explore the rest of the place."

The silver haired man figured it would be good to let her see things for herself rather than escorting her everywhere. A short time later he watched as she walked past him heading upstairs to see the second floor. While he waited Kakashi pulled out his book.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from his book minutes later.

She shifted her feet nervously, "You ummm you really know how to pick a house."

"Thank you." he nodded.

"We don't need to see the others. I like this one."

A soft chuckle reverberated from his throat, "I thought you might. I already have the paperwork we just have to head into town to turn it in."

Kakashi turned to leave the house, "You really don't have to do this." Sakura's voice was small and quiet.

"I know." He turned back to look at her finding Sakura getting closer and closer to him.

"Thank you." In an instant Sakura had her arms around him in a tight embrace. She had no idea Kakashi was capable of such kindness. Before it seemed like just an offer now… now it was all too real.

Exhaling softly, Kakashi returned the hug, "You're welcome Sakura."

It was just a moment. A small quiet moment of appreciation that not only meant the world to Sakura but Kakashi as well. It was a moment that solidified the fact that no matter what they would be there to help one another even when the days were at their darkest.

Separating from each other after what felt like the most reassuring hug Kakashi had felt they left the house. Sakura was unable to stop herself from smiling as she avoided Kakashi's gaze. They made their way into the center of the village in relative silence. People gave them odd looks wondering what they were doing since they knew fully well of Sakura's current situation as rumors spread quickly. Kakashi heard a few mentions of an affair which made him want to retaliate but restrained himself.

As they reached the real-estate office Kakashi held the door open for her entering behind Sakura. The signing didn't take as long as Sakura thought it would. She figured the review of finances would have eaten up a chunk of time but when the agent said that Kakashi had an outstanding financial portfolio she felt her jaw go slack. Not only was he a tight-wad but he knew how to handle what he had. She made a mental note to remember this later.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Kakashi sighed as he stretched when they left the office keys in their pockets.

Sakura shot a glance at him, "Well not everyone can be like you Mr. Outstanding Penny Pincher."

"Why do you insist on hurting your old sensei?" he chuckled.

"How about lunch?" Sakura asked as they moved out into the crowded street.

"Did you have something in mind?"

Thinking on that Sakura responded with a hesitant tone, "There is a place Ino, Hinata, and I go for lunch whenever we can. It has a lot of choices."

Kakashi nodded, "Lead the way."

They did look like an odd pair as they made their way down the street. Kakashi had his hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes were half open making it look as if he were sleepwalking. Sakura had her hands clasped behind her eyes looking everywhere other than the man walking next to her. It was like they were actively trying not to look suspicious which of course only drew more stares. Sakura figured this would take a lot of people by surprise but thought they would have more time to smooth things out. However, that was before they turned into the restaurant to be greeted by two very gleeful looking kunoichi causing Sakura to cuss under her breath.

"Yo! Sakura! Kakashi! Why don't you come sit with us?" Ino announced looking way too happy with the possible gossip in front of her. Hinata on the other hand was her usual reserved self by waving and muttering a little hello.

Sakura turned quickly whispering to Kakashi, "We can go somewhere else."

This was too good of an opportunity to pass up, "Nonsense your friends seem happy to see you." Kakashi grinned.

His grin didn't last long as Sakura fired a death glare at him before turning with a bright smile on her face, "Sure!"

Walking over they sat across from Ino and Hinata as Sakura tried to hide the slight flush that was filling her cheeks. She could only imagine the barrage of questions that were about to hit them. But to her surprise it was Hinata who spoke first, "What have you been up to today?"

Ino looked slightly deflated at Hinata's innocent question but Sakura answered it cheerfully glad of the easy question, "Kakashi-sama has been helping Sarada and I get back on our feet after the incident." She mentioned vaguely, "Housing hunting, you know how that goes."

Ino quirked her eyebrow, "Oh? I thought they were just going to rebuild the house in the Uchiha Compound?" She was determined to find something.

"I figured it would be best to get out of that place. With Sasuke not here and Sarada not having the connection to the clan like he did it was best to find somewhere new. Kakashi had a couple places in mind and is helping out." Sakura replied briskly.

The waitress came over and took their orders pausing the conversation, "I was looking for a new place to live anyways and we thought it would be financially beneficial to get a house together." Kakashi stated resuming the talk.

Ino's and Hinata's faces brightened as Sakura's darkened, "Ah! So you are going to be living together? How…" Ino trailed off as she winced from Hinata's elbow in her side, "nice."

"How does Sarada-chan feel about this?" Hinata asked trying to stay neutral. For being quiet and reserved she still loved gossip and was trying to hold back.

"We haven't told her yet. I wanted it to be a surprise." Kakashi spoke, "I wanted her to have another person who she could count on and I thought this would be a good trust builder."

"Oh come off it Kakashi-sama she likes you enough already." Sakura chuckled before he joined her. The two seemed to have a happy moment despite their company but it ended as Ino cleared her throat, "He helped her after I reacted the way I did." Sakura explained eyes shifting slightly.

The mood lightened after as they started talking about the village and its changes since Naruto took over. Hinata was more than happy to gloat about her husband. They ate and chatted nonchalantly but the meal soon came to an end as the conclusion of the school day approached and they all needed to pick up their kids.

Sakura and Kakashi walked off first as they had a plan to execute leaving Hinata and Ino to walk and chat falling behind them.

"That wasn't too bad." Kakashi smirked knowing it tortured Sakura a little.

"You are a butt for that. You knew they, or more Ino, would try to make something of that. Just you wait there will be more rumors soon enough."

Chuckling Kakashi shrugged ending the tease as they walked to the school entrance. They arrived a few minutes early leaving them standing in silence. Kakashi's mouth opened and closed several times as if to make small talk but could never commit to any words. When he finally had the courage the school bell sealed off the need. Normally Sarada was one of the last few to make it out of the gates but today Sakura noticed she was one of the, if not the first out. When Sarada spotted them a smile sprung upon her features.

"How was school?" Sakura asked as her daughter approached.

"It was good mama. Hello Kakashi-sama.""Yo Sarada." he nodded in classic Kakashi fashion, "Ready to go?"

Her smile spread, "Hai!"


	4. Moving Forward

The three walked along the full streets of the village as Sakura and Sarada chatted animatedly about her day. Kakashi mostly kept to himself as he felt that it wasn't his right to intrude on their mother daughter time. However he did keep his manners in check as his book stayed in his pocket.

"Kakashi-sama, you'd be proud of what I did today in school." Sarada piped up trying to bring him in on the conversation.

"Hm? I don't know I'm pretty hard to impress." He teased, "What did you do?"

"I got perfect marks on my substitution jutsu!" The girl beamed happily.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows actually impressed. Not many people actually achieved that feat, "Humph… Okay, I am impressed and proud." he gave her his crinkly eyed smile.

"Hey… you never said you were proud of me." Sakura pouted mostly as a joke but also a little hurt.

"Can you blame me? With how full my hands were with your two idiot teammates." His little joke didn't stop her pouting look and he didn't like that, "Would it help if I said it now?"

"Maybe" Sakura muttered.

"Fine, I am proud who you grew up to be." He nodded matter of factly.

Despite being the one who asked for it Sakura still blushed only to have it be made worse by her daughter who nudged her, "What is it Sarada-chan?"

"Momma your face is a little pink… are you coming down with a cold?

Kakashi had to stifle a chuckle as Sakura sputtered to tell Sarada that she was fine while elbowing Kakashi in the side for being the butt he was.

Sarada eyed the two adults suspiciously but said nothing. She was a smart girl and could tell they were closer than before. But she was happy for her mom. She hadn't seen Sakura this happy in a long time. It made her smile to herself as she looked at her surroundings only to notice they weren't heading towards Kakashi's apartment.

"Where are we going?" Sarada asked interrupting Kakashi's and Sakura's play fighting.

"Huh? Oh we are ummm, Kakashi?" Sakura stumbled over her words and looked to him for help.

Kakashi shrugged, "Surprise."

"Are we going to the training grounds?" It was a safe guess for Sarada to make as the path was similar. She almost secretly hoped for it. Sarada had always wanted to watch Kakashi and her mom spar. It had to be quite the match.

"Nope." Kakashi quipped, "Nothing you do will get me to divulge my secrets."

Sarada gave him the best pouty eyed face she could, "Please, Kakashi-sama."

"Okay that's not fair." Kakashi groaned looking at her adorable face while Sakura almost doubled over in laughter. But the timing was good as they had reached the house, "Just look to your left."

Sarada turned and saw the pathway up to the house her mouth opening slightly. Since Sakura and Kakashi had turned in the paperwork someone had already come and taken away the for sale sign and put their clan emblems on the mailbox. Sarada's eyes darted to her mother and Kakashi but all they did was nod.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked tentatively, "Kakashi invited us to live with him here."

"I really like it." Sarada smiled eager to get in and explore.

Kakashi could see the eagerness in her eyes, "Go on. We are right behind you."

With that Sarada dashed off to search the house. "I think that was a success." Sakura smiled as her and Kakashi made their way up the path.

"Mhm. She will like it here. Sometimes the best thing about moving is leaving behind memories to make new ones." Kakashi commented.

Sakura smirked, "You and your wisdom."

Entering the house they went to the kitchen and waited for Sarada to finish her little tour. They talked about work and what they needed to buy for the house. A lot could be brought over from Kakashi's apartment but they still needed groceries and more furniture than he had. But that was for another day as they still needed to move over all the things that were in his apartment.

Sarada finally finished her adventure after looking at the backyard. Coming back inside she looked at the two adults talking in the kitchen and cleared her throat to get their attention, "This place is really nice. Thank you Kakashi-sama for letting us live here."

Kakashi kneeled down and ruffled Sarada's hair playfully, "I wouldn't want it any other way Sarada-chan."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. The two of them seemed to have quite the bond already. But she was pulled from her thoughts as Sarada spoke again.

"Does this mean you and momma are together?" To her it was usually families that lived together.

Luckily for Kakashi his blush was hidden by his mask but Sakura was less lucky. Her face was almost the same shade as her hair, "What?! No no… it's like we are roommates. Definitely not together." Sakura explained.

"Why don't we start moving things over hmm? There should already be a wagon at my apartment waiting for us." Kakashi suggested trying to steer away from the topic. The two girls nodded and left.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly as the process of moving was never easy. But by the time it was dark everything had been transfer to the new house. Most things still had to be unpacked but at least the beds were set up. Kakashi was currently unpacking the box of cookware when his stomach rumbled.

"Hey… who is hungry?" he called out as Sarada was upstairs and Sakura was in the living room organizing furniture.

"Me!" Sarada replied already starting to head downstairs.

Sakura simply walked in wiping some sweat off her forehead, "I could eat."

"I don't have much but we can have some instant ramen, fruit, and I have a ham steak that was in my fridge."

"That works for me." Sarada giggled as her mom lifted her up and sitting her down on a stool at the counter. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Kakashi set to work as Sarada and Sakura talked about their plans for their rooms. The meal didn't take long to make and soon Kakashi had bowls and utensils laid out in front of them their contents filling the room with a nice aroma. A plate of fresh cut fruit was in the middle for them to share.

Once again Kakashi felt the sense of home that he had not experienced in a very long time. Just sitting around a table, talking, and enjoying the company of people who care. These thoughts made him smile absent mindedly only to be brought back to the present by Sakura poking him in the side with a questioning look. They had been talking and he had just drifted off in thought.

"What're you thinking about?" Sakura asked swallowing the bite she had just taken.

Not wanting to show he was too sappy Kakashi shrugged, "How much I am going to enjoy not doing dishes." He chuckled at Sakura's facial expression as if he must have been out of his mind, "What? If you cook I'll do them."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, "Yea… sure. Anyways, my next day off is in three days. We can get the rest of the furniture then if that works for you."

"Humph~ I guess that works." Kakashi nodded drinking the broth of his ramen finishing off his food. Looking at the time made him yawn. It was getting close to 2200 and it was time for bed.

Sakura noticed him glance at the clock and in turn looked as well, "It that's time sweetie. Why don't you wash up and head to bed." She patted her daughter on the head.

"Yes mama." Sarada replied being the good girl she had been raised to be.

As she made her way up the stairs Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Alright out with it. What were you really thinking about?"

He simply shrugged, "Just taking all the changes in. That's all."

"Hmm, well I'm off to bed too. I might be gone before you are up so don't worry about fixing me breakfast or anything."

With that Sakura walked off. Kakashi chuckled to himself thinking it was a fat chance she would be gone before he woke. After all the years he was quite the early riser. Getting up and stretching Kakashi made his way up to bed.

* * *

Author's Note

WOW! I am updating in a timely fashion?! This is craziness! Hope you guys enjoy. It was a little bit of a drier chapter but I have some strong feels coming up in the next one I promise. If you enjoyed please follow/favorite/review. See you all next chapter! *throws chocolate at all of you.*


End file.
